The present disclosure relates generally to control systems, and more particularly, to control systems for power supplies.
Power supplies are used in numerous devices and applications as sources for voltage and/or current. In some devices, such as mass spectrometers, the accuracy of the voltage output of a power supply is a consideration in the overall performance of the device. Voltage drift and noise can adversely affect the accuracy of the voltage output. To improve accuracy, some power supplies require a “warm-up” period before the voltage output stabilizes to an operational value.